You Seem so Young to be a Doctor
by Teaguen
Summary: One shot:  Conversation between Simon and Kaylee in the engine room.  Simon manages to share some thoughts and even compliment Kaylee without insulting her.


Authors note: I own none of the characters in this story. They simply shared a conversation with me one night.

**You Seem So Young to be a Doctor**

By Claire L. Ontiveros

Simon settled comfortably onto the chair he'd dragged into the engine room so he could keep Kaylee company while in relative comfort himself. The ship's mechanic smiled at him from her place of repose deep in the hammock.

"You finally got River to sleep?" she asked.

"Yes," he sighed, before shaking his head ruefully. "I had to sing this ridiculous song about a hippopotamus dancing on a rainbow. I think she just wanted to embarrass me."

"You're a good brother, Simon." Kaylee said. "You're just…good. Good all around. I can see why you wanted to become a doctor."

"Now, why's that?" Simon asked, seeming simultaneously interested and amused.

She looked surprised. "Well, it's obvious. You wanted to help people, and had the smarts to do it."

"Not so much…actually." Simon replied.

Kaylee rolled her eyes. "You saying you ain't smart?"

"No. I know I'm considered smart. Test scores and statistics don't lie. I'm not bragging to you though." he said quickly. "Just trying to explain."

"Well, go ahead, doc." Kaylee laughed. "I know you're smart, test statistics or none!"

"In school," Simon began slowly. "I always loved a challenge. I could never get enough. Most of the other kids would do try to get out of hard work, but I craved it. The teachers struggled to keep ahead of me sometimes. But Mr. Adair never did. He was the anatomy and physiology teacher. The human body is so incredibly fascinating and complex, that there is always more to learn and know. There will always be new research going on, because as treatments are created and cures are discovered, new ailments appear as well. So naturally, I loved it, loved studying the body. I always knew I'd be doctor, because after all, what could be more interesting that to spend my life with a continuous challenge?"

"I can't think of a better thing." Kaylee said, sincerely. "And it's not just a challenge for you. After all, you're saving folks' lives."

"Now you say that," Simon spoke. "But you've saved the lives of this crew on multiple occasions. Without your mechanical skills, we'd be nothing, going nowhere."

Kaylee shrugged. "Well, it don't seem as important as all that."

"Because you don't get the credit you deserve!"

Kaylee blushed at Simon's words.

He continued. "But for some reason, the great doctors get all the recognition."

"Because you're _directly_ affecting people's lives, Simon. Remember the hamster?" They shared a laugh.

"But you said I became a doctor because I'm good and wanted to help people. And I'm not opposed to that. I'd like to help people just as much as anyone else. If I can keep someone's family intact, I'm honored. But see, doctors work their shifts and then go home, just like everyone else. Well, not everyone. I didn't."

"See?" Kaylee said, encouragingly.

"I didn't really have much to go home to, except River. Most of the social engagements I was expected to frequent were frighteningly dull. I figured I might as well stay where something interested me. But if I'd had someone to go home to, well, things would have been different."

"Someone to go home to, huh?" Kaylee asked, her lips curving upward.

"Yeah." Simon said, suddenly becoming very focused on her feet. "Someone pretty and sweet and warm…" He drifted off. "But anyway, I didn't. So I guess the patients liked me for that. I missed out on a lot of the criticism the other doctors received. Not that they could do anything about it. The public and the patients demand everything, all your time and energy. And I suppose they had a right to, as their loved ones' lives were on the line. But the doctors' families wanted a good part of their lives too. Wanted them to come home at a decent hour and wanted their minds and hearts to come home with them. Not to stay at the hospital in the lab. And if you stay late just once, well, where do you draw the line? There's always going to be a patient who desperately needs you."

Simon sat quietly for a long moment, then spoke. "That was rather long and tangential. I guess I just wanted to tell you that maybe I'm not as good as you think I am. And that compared to you, I'm a…a thorn. And you're a rose."

"Aw, Simon." Kaylee reached out and linked her pinky with his. "I still think you're real nice."

"You do?" he asked, a note of vulnerability in his voice.

"Yeah." she said. "In fact, I-"

Kaylee's words were cut off by Mal who stuck his head abruptly into the engine room. "Doc, we need you now. Jayne's gun just misfired. Looks bad." The captain started to turn away, but quickly called back. "And your sister's yowling in her room. Don't know what's wrong with her now."

"Yeah." Simon stood and gave Kaylee's hand a quick squeeze, while looking down at her longingly. "Helping people's my business." He turned away.

Kaylee quickly swung out of the hammock and grabbed his arm. "Well, machines is more my business, but how about I go see to that sweet River? She's really a dear heart, you know."

Simon looked at her and then said quietly. "I know. And I'm glad I know you."

The End

6


End file.
